1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to particles composed of organic spherical particles having an average particle size of 0.1-1000 .mu.m and containing a cationic group, which particles have adsorbed on the surface one or more modifier selected from a compound having an anionic group, film particles having an anionic group and negatively chargeable fine particles such that the particles have surface properties and optical characteristics different from those of the original particles, and also to a process for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has previously presented in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 651,362 (issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,617 on May 13, 1986, to Oka et al) a process for producing spherical particles of a cured epoxy resin having an average particle size of not larger than 50 .mu.m and having a cationic group, which comprises adding an amine curing agent to a previously prepared emulsion or suspension of an uncured epoxy compound.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-42360 discloses a process for producing spherical particles of a cured epoxy resin having an average particle size of several hundred .mu.m and having a cationic group which comprises dispersing a mixture of an epoxy compound having at least two epoxy groups and an amine curing agent in water.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 59-66406 discloses a process for producing acrylic polymer spherical particles having an average particle size of 8-80 .mu.m and optionally containing a cationic group.
However, none of these inventions teach or suggest such particles and process for the production as those disclosed in the present invention, that is, modified spherical particles having adsorbed thereon a compound having an anionic group, fine particles having an anionic group or negatively chargeable fine particles, and a process for their production.